fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tamamo no Mae/@comment-34804654-20200104045045/@comment-25848535-20200108180338
"I completely disagree, a buff like that makes her much better for team utility and viable for '''farming'. Lets face it, 90-95% of this game is farming/grinding and no one wants to grind the same content for more turns than they have to. "'' You want her to be more viable as a farming support, right? You want her to be a NP provider like the other 3 (Waver, Merlin, Skadi) right? " The point is, an Arts team is supposed to spam NPs, shes needs something that can facilitate that. Why should a Quick and Buster support have a better NP charge skill than an actual Arts support? " Becasue the other two doesn't offer consistent NP generation as much as Arts. Right? At least Merlin has GoA, but not all Quick NP servant can recharge as fast and consistent as Jack/Okita/Kintoki. " As she is now, '''she's far more dependant on her NP' than any other top tier support. This is exacerbated by the fact shes not very good at charging it by herself. "'' So your point here stated that you want her NP to spam more, what does that have to do with the usual farming and grinding since her NP doesn't offer much besides the NP charge? I don't use her for farming because I do not have all the element for 3T Arts team. But you do know that most 3T Arts farming teams consisted of her right? Now you said that I am missing your point, okay let's see " Whether it's bossing or farming she should viewed in the same light for Arts teams as does Merlin with buster and Skadi with Quick. " I agree with Merlin but Skadi? Not sure. Maybe you're just seeing too many people 3T CQ/Boss with Double Skadi + Quick AoE but that only represents one of the style of playing. When it comes to stalling, Skadi is definitely not as good as Tamamo. Not to mention Tamamo can fit into non Arts team and still be able to make her kit useful to everyone. Can you slot Skadi into a Buster team and use her Quick Burst on a Buster servant with low star gen? " She needs a '''plethora of np gain buffs/CEs and literally other supports, supporting her.' And for a servant that's completely dependant on getting her NP off for her to be truly effective, that's just unacceptable especially if you're comparing her to skadi and merlin "'' And how difficult is that excatly? You make it sound like you prefer to place her in teams that does not provide team support. Then you really should not mention Merlin anymore. But Skadi, ugh! Christ sake her battery is ST which means if she use it on her self that would only beneift herself! And clearly in Double Skadi+Quick AoE team, that's not how it works. And if you want Tamamo to be self sufficient enough, then why this:'' " DW should buff her second skill to be party-wide and 50% np charge on all party members. " That alone you are not only wanting to balance her out with Skadi, you simply just want her to be on top of Skadi. ^Those are your points. And they are everywhere which give me the impression that you simply want her to go overboard. Do remember Skadi and Tamamo have different kits. Skadi is far more offensive with only a party 1 hit dodge and damage cut and Death immunue, where Tamamo is balance between party wide offensive, heal, self defense and her NP. Not to mention her kit is less likely to get fouled by Buff removal(Immediate Heal and CD vs Dodge), or Debuff Immunity/removal(her Drain compared to Skadi's def&crit down). You're right I am not a Tamamo expert but even just on paper I can see that much in her and can clearly say that She is in no way being outclassed by Skadi. You also said: ''" Yes as she is now, she is pretty much '''relegated to boss content and that should absolutely not be the case when you're trying to balance the top 3 dedicated card supports. '" '', but all you are complaining is just because Skadi can 50% up her gauge when Tamamo have to built it from scratch, so should that be the gauge to judge the balance on dedicated card type Memelords? And off all things you would go and use Appmedia rating?